<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Húmedo by Luinileithelfea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953149">Húmedo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea'>Luinileithelfea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom medita sobre los cambios en sus hábitos de higiene</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Húmedo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Húmedo</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom siempre se había considerado un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, un obseso de la pulcritud, la planificación y el orden. Tal vez por eso aún no entendía como era posible que su vida cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>Observó a su alrededor, lo que antes había sido acomodado dormitorio estaba ahora repleto de de ropa en el suelo y algún que otro libro fuera de lugar. Lo que antes había sido su estructurada rutina era ahora una caja de sorpresas que no sabía donde podría terminar.</p><p>Somnoliento, se acercó a aquel cuerpo que ocupaba la otra mitad de la cama y rememoró los tiempos en que rigurosa y obsesivamente se duchaba cada noche antes de acostarse, totalmente limpio. Sonrió sintiendo aún la humedad del sudor en su cuerpo y en de su amado, esa humedad que habían provocado el amarse una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaron.</p><p>Ya se bañarían mañana, y porque no, también harían el amor en la bañera</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>